This facility is designed to further the state of the art of real time data acquisition and display systems for biomedical researches. It is centered around an IBM 1800 computer which belongs to the Chemistry Department. To this computer are connected an automatic diffractometer for protein crystallography, an automatic film scanner, a photofragment spectrometer, and a prototype of a high speed data collection system for protein crystallography. Very soon other devices will be added to the facility: a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer, and a Cary 61 spectropolarimeter. Each device mentioned above will have its own minicomputer which is then connected to the IBM 1800 via a hierarchical structure. This arrangement enhances the data collection power of these devices without sacrificing their flexibility. This facility is accessible to many qualified biomedical groups in the San Diego area through collaboration with the five investigators (J. Kraut, M. Goodman, R. Vold, K. Wilson and Ng. H. Xuong). For example, Professor Kraut's group is working together with Professor Heunneken's group at Scripps Clinic and Research Foundation in the attempt to elucidate the three dimensional structures of dihydrofolate reductase; Professor Wilson's group is collaborating with the San Diego County administration to develop a "Long Term Air Quality Forecasting Model for the San Diego Region"; Professor Xuong's group is working with a group in the UCSD medical school to set up an interactive computer method for the detection of chromosome abnormality and with another group from the Biology Department to develop a method to determine the spermatid nuclear morphology in various chromosome aberrations of fruit flies. Another contribution of this facility to the biomedical community is to set up new ways of collecting data and of sharing resources, which can then be duplicated in other laboratories. The administrative control of the resources is carried out by the Chemistry Department computer committee composed of Professors Wilson, Vold and Xuong, and by the Research Resource advisory committee. The Chemistry computer committee is concerned with setting the policy for the use of the IBM 1800 computer and the Research Resource committee imposes guidelines for the use of the resource and determines areas of core research.